Olibanum
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: After getting a sword from Celapaleis,Lord David asks for it and rush gives it to him. However knowing that the sword has a girls name on it leaves rush wanting to tease the young lord. Fluff DavidXRush


**:Hiya!Recently I've been playing last remnant and in the game you get a sword called Olibanum its free from some chick. and It's supposed to have her named carved on it and david asked for it. So this is based on that sortof. Also don't get on me just because I forgot Emmy I didn't use her much when I played the game so XD.I hope you like!:**

**Location: Leaving Celapaleis**

"Hey,Dave?" I asked looking toward the blond haired and brown eyed marquis walking in front of me. "Yes?" He answered stopping,turning around to look at me. I gazed down to the sword he had asked for,it was light blue in a twisted pattern and had a dark blue handle, I chuckled in my mind 'Time for a tease.' "So,Why'd you ask for that?"I asked pointing at it.

"Hm? The sword?" He questioned before he took the sword out looking at it. "Well,It's much more capable of clearing out enemies faster. The sooner we get done with our 'side' battles the faster we can get to Nagapur." He answered not hesitating a word. I sighed 'How is he so,serious?' "So,you didn't just ask for that because it has a pretty girl's name on it?" This brought a look of shock in his eyes.

"Name? There's no name." He replyed as he began to examine the sword. I chuckled and went over and turned it to the right side of the handle,pointing to a carving with the name 'Issa' "See? You were in there with me when we got this,and you know we're holding her boyfriend's sword!" I looked over at Dave and saw a small smile. "So you do like her!" I yelled snapping him out of the trance. He gave me a slight glare. "I do not! If I had I would've asked her to accompany me back to Athlum!"

"Rush,Stop your squabbling with Lord David." I heard Torgal tell me harshly up ahead,I forgot we were following him,Blockter,and Pagus. I groaned and glanced over at Dave seeing his head turned to the side. "Fine."

"Torgal,I wish to return to Athlum for a short while. I have the need to do something." Dave said as he walked faster than me. "As you wish my lord." Torgal replied.

**Location:Athlum Castle**

As soon as we arrived Dave stopped and glanced toward the hall that would head toward his room. "I shall retire to my room for a while,I would like to not be disturbed." Blockter and Pagus nodded,while Torgal stepped toward him. "Is something wrong my lord?" Dave shook his head and headed toward his room. I rose my eyebrow. 'huh? usually he'd give us our next gameplan right away,then again he did want to return for only a short while.'

I began toward the hallway before Torgal stepped in front of me. "The lord doesn't wish to be disturbed and you heard him." I rolled my eyes. "Let him go,Lord David might need some company." I heard Pagus say. My eyes widened as I turned toward him. "Seriously?" I asked not believing what he said. He nodded smiling. "Thanks." and with that I took off to his room.

I gulped as I knocked at his door. After about ten seconds I heard a 'come in'. I walked in to see him hide something behind his back. "What's that?" I asked pointing at him. His face flushed. "N-Nothing you need to worry about,Do you require something?" I walked toward him. "Yea,I do,TO KNOW WHAT'S BEHIND YOUR BACK!" I ran behind him but he turned the other way with the item still behind his back. I saw in his eyes he was annoyed, but he had a smile on his face anyway. I was smiling too.

"C'mon Dave,What're you hiding?" I asked and he sighed pulling out a knive and a dark blue painted napkin. I took the two items, turning the knife over, looking over it "What's bad about this? There's no blood on the knife or the napkin,so you're not cutting yourself, what's this?" I saw at the tip there was some dark blue shavings also I looked back at the napkin,It _was_ soaked in paint. "You've been stabbing something or painting something,maybe both?" He shook his head. "No." He walked backwards toward his bed and I heard him knock something under it with his foot. "What're you kicking?" I asked now looking at his feet. "Nothing important." He replied looking at the fireplace in his room. 'Man Dave is being so mysterious today isn't he?'

I walked over to him and knelt in front of him. I looked up at him and smiled. 'I know what'll phase ya.' His eyes were full of confusion. "My Lord,What is it you will not inform me about?" I asked as formally as I could. This made him blush and stare at me. I made my move then when I reached under the bed and grabbed the closest thing.

"AH HA!" I yelled as I stood up smiling with the object in my hand. I saw Dave look at me with confusion. "Y-You!" He finally said after figuring out what had happened. I rose up the object and looked at it confused. It was the sword,It didn't look different from before at all. "Huh? Why'd you have to hide this?" I looked over at him seeing his face still red. I turned it over to see nothing wrong until I looked at the handle. In the place where the name 'Issa' was, There was now the name 'Rush'. I felt my face heat up as I turned toward Dave.

He sighed and lifted his head up to look at me. "Alright, I replaced the young lady's name with your own. I apologize for not informing you about my intentions." I blinked and kept a grip on the sword. "But,why?" I questioned looking into his eyes. I saw his hands curl up into fists. "It's nothing! Alright? We need to depart to Nagapur now!" He walked quickly toward me. I saw he was trying to pass me,so I grabbed his arm. "Wait Dave,I want to know!"

"ARE YOU CERTAIN? I AM SURE IF I INFORM YOU,YOU WILL NOT HESITATE TO LEAVE!" He turned around yelling at me facing me forcing his arm out of my grip. He took a step toward me making me back up. "BECAUSE IF YOU ARE CERTAIN AND YOU INSIST ON IT,I WILL INFORM YOU ABOUT IT!" yelling once again taking at least a step every 2 words. Before I knew it I was up against a wall,and that I also had dropped the sword. What was he doing? "W-Wait D-Dave your kinda creeping me out here." I stuttered out as he smiled at me. "Is that so? Well your most certainly making me hold back." He whispered. Now that made me shiver, what was he talking about?

"Rush,I engraved your name on it for one reason and one reason only. I have come to be-"

"LORD DAVID!"

"YOUNG MASTER!"

We heard as the doors slammed open. Revealing Three of the generals;Torgal,Blockter,and Pagus. Dave quickly stepped away from me putting his hands behind his back. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Y-Yes?" Torgal's eyes were fixed on Dave while Blockter's and Pagus's were switching between Him and I. "I am sorry, Did we intrude on something?" Pagus asked politely. I quickly shook my head while Dave did a nod and a shake. Torgal cleared his throat, "My lord We was only wondering when we shall depart for Nagapur."

"Ah,In only a few moments,Please begin preparations for departure." Dave replied. As usual Torgal,Blockter,and Pagus all replied to him 'Yes my lord' or 'yes young master'. After Pagus had left and shut the door (last one out) Dave gave out a sigh of relief. My heart was racing knowing what happened only a few moments not only was Dave going to confess something to me getting closer,we almost got caught by Torgal! "Well we should also get prepared." I heard him say as he walked toward me holding out a hand.

I nodded. "Alright." I took his hand and smiled,In that moment his other hand clamped onto my cheek and pulled me toward him,crushing our lips together. My eyes widened by the impact and my face was burning red. We stayed like this I don't know how long before we pulled apart. When we pulled away Dave was smiling at me,his face was also burning red. "Rush, I have come to be attracted to you. However I do hope you keep this a secret from others for the time being." He said looking straight in my eyes. I nodded and took my hand away from his,kneeling down to pick up his sword. I smiled and handed it to him. "Enjoy your sword,It will suit you well." He chuckled.

"That it will,and also when we come back I need to talk to you privately." He started to walk away . "Wait for what? Why can't you tell me n-" I got out before he hushed me with his index finger. "Because,I don't wish to leave Torgal nightmares." This got me confused.

"What will we be doing that'll cause him to have nightmares?" Dave chuckled at this. "Well I'll be doing a _someone_."

"Eh?"


End file.
